A Finnceline Theory
by anon princess
Summary: More like the chain of events that I found in the show that might cause Finn and Marceline to be together. That means I based this theory off of no false evidence. Want to hear my idea? Contains author opinions.


I want Finn and Marceline to be together. In other words, I support Finnceline. I have since I started watching the show one year ago. And in one year you can develop many good ideas. You get many good realizations, too. And within these past 12 months, I have thought of an Adventure Timey idea that effected me the most. It has to do with Finn and Marceline.

This idea of mine came in a chain of events that started in season 3 (The current season now is season 5). Only one thing happened that caught my eye (or ear) in this season. The episode this happened in was "Too Young". You might be thinking, "that episode was for Finn and Princess Bubblegum!" Well I know that. The special thing that happened in this episode was a quote, coming from Jake's mouth.

Jake was talking to Finn towards the end of the episode on the phone, and said this (more or less), "(winning the heart of a princess) It's not easy, but you have to be persistent. You might have to** defeat a demon lord**, or **warp through several worlds**. But once you do, you walk up** the wizard stairs**, and produce your magic key you got in the water world and unlock the chamber door. Then, you walk right up to the princess, and give her a smooch... Does that make sense?" (My eyes barfed while looking for this, by the way).

If you noticed, I wrote "defeat a demon lord", "warp through several worlds", and "the wizard's stairs" in bold. Because that's what caught my eye. If you remember, Marceline's father is a demon lord (king of the Nightosphere actually). And in season 4, in the episodes "Return to the Nightosphere" and "Daddy's Little Monster", Finn warped to another world - the Nightosphere. And technically, Finn's already defeated Hudson (Marceline's dad) in a way. Now tell me, what girl did that have to do with? Marceline, that is.

My point with Jake's quote is, the princess he might be talking about is, even though she isn't a princess, the vampire queen herself. Yet, Jake doesn't know he's talking about her.

Now we go to the episodes "Return to the Nightosphere" and "Daddy's Little Monster". Marceline wasn't in the first one very much, but she the second episode had everything to do with her. What happened in these episodes was that Finn and Jake went to see Marceline, who was visiting her dad in the Nightosphere. They were teleported there, yadda, yadda, yadda. They got amnesia, then escaped, yadda, yadda. Then Finn and Jake go back to the Nightosphere to save Marceline from the dark amulet that her dad tricked her to put on. (bad summary, I know). I think that when Finn saved her, he became Marcy's "night in shining armor", according to her future actions, which I will explain later.

Then there was this dreaded quote of Marceline's at the end of "Daddy's Little Monster" (more or less), "wow, Finn, my dad actually likes you! I don't want to hang out with you anymore". Let's just pretend that never happened.

But Marcy's quote could mean a few things. She could be acting "too cool" (like I often do), because Finn is approved by her dad. OR she doesn't want to hang out with him because she thinks (or knows) That Finn doesn't like her, and that he still likes Princess Bubblegum (what, in this moment in Adventure Time history, do you expect her to know any better?). OR she meant it plain and simple, she don't want to hang out with him (but the episode "Simon and Marcy" proved otherwise). OR (my hated idea, I will not judge if you like the following) she is already in a relationship, which many will think the person she's going out with is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. You are fee to make your own opinion.

Let's say Marceline said her quote for one of the first or second reasons, and she likes Finn the Human. Now let me skip to the next major event, which is in season 5 (I found a minor clue in "I Remember You"). Finn technically wasn't in this episode, yet Marceline was. The episode is "Bad Little Boy", the second Fionna and Cake. If you remember, Marceline told a fanfiction about Fionna and Marshal Lee, the genderbends of her and Finn. That made everything even more convincing. Also if you remember, things were a little "romantic" between Fionna and Marshal Lee. Was this Marceline getting out her feelings for Finn? I think yes.

The episode "Simon and Marcy" also had minor details.

Back to Jake's quote. Has everyone here heard the ideas of Ice King kidnapping Marceline? I think it is next to impossible, but it just might make my theory work. Jake said, "- But once you do, you walk up** the wizard stairs**, and produce your magic key you got in the water world and unlock the chamber door. Then, you walk right up to the princess, and give her a smooch..." We only know one wizard with a castle, Ice King. Do you think he would kidnap Marceline? But, this also might be pointing to another wizard, Ash. I think it is more possible for Ash to trick Finn, Jake, and Marceline again, to try and get Marceline back. Finn and Marceline might have gotten closer between now and then, and a simple rescue just might have been enough. What do you think?

That's enough of Marcy. Let's go to things that leave Marceline the only (and perfect) girl for Finn choose.

I think that Princess Bubblegum and Finn aren't going to get together. Wasn't "Burning Low" enough for you? Finn personally rejected Bubblegum face-to-face. Girl #1 is out of the ball park.

I think that there isn't much hope for Flame Princess, either. Fist of all, SHE'S MADE OF FIRE! I don't want to give a biology lecture, but human and fire are not two species that can be together (well, neither are human and candy...). I know. Vampires don't exist, so how can there be biology in that? Well, what make more sense (I don't control your opinion, respect mine)?

I also think that Finn is currently having doubts about dating Flame Princess. He saw how destructive she can be in "Vault of Bones". And I personlly tink that she showed her true personality (evil) in that episode as well, and I think that Finn is slowly starting to realize that. Girl #2, you're out!

I hate to go back to this episode, but I think that it provides good information at it's core. The episode is "Go With Me". To me, that episode showed Finn and Marceline's potential for each other. Their *similar* likings and personalities might make it work for them. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I don't know if all TV shows and cartoons give what the majority of the fans want, but I hope not. Because that means that Finn and Flame Princes would be together, not Finn and Marcy. But if they would give the middle-class pairing a chance, I think I could watch the show's finale happy. I don't know who you ship, but I hope this made you think a little. People that think Finnceline is crack, I hope you can rethink that. But hey? I don't control your opnion.

**Author's note:**

**I would like to hear from you if you read this, I would like to hear answers to questions.**

**Tell me, did you agree with my idea? **

**Also, I would like to hear if anybody else has realized this.**

**This took me awhile to think up and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**I will reply to comments/reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
